


let our bodies make memories

by symmetricdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricdnp/pseuds/symmetricdnp
Summary: The tour's starting to kick into gear, and Dan and Phil enjoy one of their precious days off at home.





	let our bodies make memories

Dan heads to the shower feeling strangely nervous in a way he doesn’t often get. They’ve been planning on having sex all day. It’d been a casual question over breakfast, but they probably hadn’t needed to confirm it anyway. Because it’s been awhile, because they’re going to start missing their flat, because for Dan a hotel mattress is never going to be able to compare to getting taken apart on the bed they share, face buried in Phil’s pillow. 

From TATINOF they know the sex they manage to have on tour is good, the change in scenery exciting even, but it’s different. 

And it’s not even like they had anything special in mind for tonight. But the knowledge that it’s happening has been in the back of Dan’s mind all day, and by the time night came around, he was practically giddy.

He comes back from his shower to find the lights in their bedroom dimmed. On the nightstand sits lube, a lit candle, their box of condoms, and a tall glass of water, presumably for Phil because he always gets dry mouth afterwards. The reflection of the candlelight is dancing across the shiny surface of the condom box. Phil definitely knows how to do romance.

Phil himself is currently sat on the edge of the bed, struggling to pull off his shirt.

“Wow, Phil,” Dan says as he approaches. Phil flinches, apparently not realizing Dan was there. “Trying to seduce me, are you? I appreciate it, but couldn’t you have picked a better candle than… is this plain vanilla?”

Phil sighs in relief as Dan tugs his shirt off the rest of the way. “Sorry, but I didn’t want to waste any of your expensive Tom Dixons for this.”

“Firstly, it was you that got me hooked on those.” Dan tosses Phil’s shirt to the floor and lets the towel around his waist drop. “Secondly, am I that sure of a thing? Damn, I remember the days when you actually used to try.”

Phil seems to spare a moment to admire the view before he tugs off his own trousers. “I feel like it was always you that did the trying, actually. Random dinners, flowers, massages. I was always a _hey how about sex_ kind of guy.”

Dan hums and pushes on Phil’s chest, prompting him to swing his legs up onto the bed and scoot over. Dan crawls right on over him, straddling his lap. He traces a line up and down the side of Phil’s Adam’s apple with a finger.

“Maybe. I guess I just appreciate you more. It’s tragic, honestly.”

“Oi! I’ll appreciate you plenty. With my… mouth.” Phil makes a face like he isn't sure if that was dirty talk or not.

Dan raises an eyebrow. “Will you now? I was thinking of the other way around, but if you really want to, I guess I could let—”

Phil brings his hands up to Dan’s hips and pulls at them. He’s not forceful enough to flip him, but Dan gets the message, and crawls off to flop down on his back next to Phil. Phil scoots closer and lightly places a hand below Dan’s ribs.

“Yes. I want to.” Phil flicks his gaze up at him and smiles almost sheepishly. “I’ve been wanting to for awhile. I miss it.”

“Oh.” Warmth fizzles low in Dan’s stomach. He tries to think of some sort of snarky remark, but his brain’s gone blank. “Okay.”

Phil smiles and gets on top of Dan. He sits just below Dan’s crotch and bends down to peck him on the lips. Dan immediately goes to follow as he pulls away, but Phil’s already moving on. He presses kisses along Dan’s jaw up to the sensitive spot right below his ear and lingers there a moment.

“I still need to open you up though.” He starts sucking a slow line down to Dan’s neck. “I am fucking you tonight, right?”

Phil’s hot breath hits him and Dan’s struck with the odd urge to both scrunch his neck away and tilt back to bare it more. “That’s the plan, if you’d be so kind.”

Phil works his way down Dan’s body maddeningly slowly. He nibbles and pinches and scratches—lightly, deliberately, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Dan—only to soothe over the same paths with his tongue. Dan’s making tiny choked-out noises, and by the time Phil’s finally down by Dan’s hips, he’s pretty sure he’s leaking onto his stomach. And he is, evidenced by the way Phil hums appreciatively and just licks it up. Dan has to squeeze his eyes shut.

“Can you maybe—” Dan forces out with a strangled laugh. “Sorry to put off your fantasy of blowing me even more, but I’m sort of dying here. You can have your fun in the morning or something, yeah?”

Phil pulls back and sits up, giggling softly. “Sorry. Yeah. I’m kind of wearing thin myself.”

Dan glances down at Phil’s cock, flushed red and curved upwards, and bites his lip. “I don’t need much. Really. I did a little myself in the shower.”

Phil nods and reaches over for the lube and a condom. Dan spreads his legs and pulls his knees up. He expects Phil to just slick up his fingers and work them in, and that’s what Phil seemed to have planned at first, too. But at some point he starts playing with Dan’s cock with his free hand, and that turns into a proper wanking, and before Dan has time to tell Phil to slow down, he’s curling his toes and tugging at his own hair as he’s pushed dangerously close to the edge. 

As they’ve gotten older, they get around to going all-out so rarely that they usually try their best to stick with the plan. Dan would’ve normally warned Phil before he got this close. 

“Phil, gonna,” is all he manages to get out.

But Phil ignores him, and in fact, he only seems to double his efforts. Before Dan even realizes what’s happening, he’s coming right into the slick heat of Phil’s fist. It wracks through him, leaves him sucking in quick gulps of air and writhing with it, unable to decide if he wants to fuck his hips up into Phil’s hand or down onto his fingers. Phil, generous as always, makes sure both are inescapable.

“Fucking…” Dan cuts himself off with an incredulous laugh, still far from coming down. “Jesus. What the hell happened to fucking me? You tease.”

That seems to snap Phil out of something, and he tears his gaze away from Dan’s cock to look him in the eye. “Uh. Sorry. I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Well, yeah, and congrats on that.” Dan’s started to regain control of his breathing, and he sits up a little. “But… weren’t you gonna…?”

“Yeah, but I’m fine, I just really wanted to properly watch you come. You can just lay there, looking at you, I can just—”

Phil scoots closer and reaches down to wrap a hand around himself. Dan’s still a little dazed, but he grabs Phil’s hand before he can do anything.

“Wait. No. I mean, if you want, but…” Dan glances away, embarrassed even though he knows he has no need to be. “You can just. Fuck me anyway.”

“But you... oh.” Phil’s face twists in confusion and smooths out again so quickly it almost makes Dan laugh. “You sure you’re up for it? I still can’t believe it doesn’t bother you.”

“‘S okay. I want you to.” Dan rolls over on his stomach and stretches out. Partly to get comfortable, partly to show off a little. “And I dunno if bother is the word I’d use, but it’s definitely… something. But that’s kind of the point. Why do you always forget that we literally did it on purpose the first time?”

Getting fucked after he already came is hardly anything new for Dan. It’s not something they specifically set out to do most of the time, but his tolerance of it has proved convenient over the years. Sometimes he even likes it. It’s leagues away from the pleasure he usually feels when Phil fucks him, but it’s not pain either, not exactly. It can be, if Phil tries actually getting a hand on him. But mainly it’s just strange. It leaves him feeling shaky and strung out and well-fucked.

Plus, it gives him the right to make fun of Phil, who can only handle Dan’s touch in decidedly non-erogenous zones after he comes. It’s nice to be able to laugh at Phil for being the dramatic one for once.

“Okay, fine. You’ve convinced me,” Phil grumbles.

“That didn’t take much,” Dan murmurs. He closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into the pillow he grabbed. 

He can hear Phil shifting over, likely to get a condom and more lube, and Dan just waits for him to do what he wants. He can tell that Phil holds his breath as he presses in, and that's another reason why Dan likes this. There’s no other situation where he’s this clear-headed while getting fucked, where he can focus purely on the sensations and sounds and Phil instead of chasing his own pleasure.

“Alright?” Phil asks when he bottoms out, and Dan smiles at how tight his voice is.

“Yes, you dolt. Just go on.”

“Okay,” Phil breathes out. “I’ll be quick, I'm close anyway, I’ll just—really—”

Then Phil starts. He wastes no time in working up a rhythm, and Dan barely has time to blink before the bed’s creaking with the force of Phil’s thrusts. Dan imagines if he wasn’t already spent, he’d be whining with it. But like this, he’s able to just breathe deeply and focus on Phil’s grunts and muttered praises.

He loves this. He loves other things too, sometimes just as much, but that doesn’t change how good this feels. How good it feels to be pinned down and cradled by Phil’s weight, to feel how much Phil’s hands tremble as he spreads Dan open and fucks in deeper, leaving Dan with no other expectation to meet other than laying there and taking it. He remembers when he was younger, insecure, and sometimes he'd feel like he needed to thank Phil for making him feel so good. Maybe he'd just needed the experience. When it stopped being so overwhelming that he couldn’t focus on anything else, he started noticing how Phil was just as affected by all of it as Dan is.

Suddenly, Phil stops, and Dan can’t control the small whimper that spills out.

“Arch up a little?” Phil asks, voice gone impossibly deep. A shiver sweeps down Dan’s back, and he realizes this might be doing more to him than he’d thought.

Dan pushes himself up on his knees. “This fine?”

“Yeah, I’m almost—almost there, I just needed to…”

The bed creaks as Phil repositions himself. Dan’s not sure why Phil had him move, but the interruption makes him aware of the dull ache beneath his skin. Doing this wears Dan out sometimes, and that could just be it. He doesn’t have much time to ponder before Phil’s pressing back in. He grabs Dan’s hips hard and pushes in deep, and it’s not even that different than what they were doing a moment ago. But this time when Phil picks up the pace, brushes against a particularly good spot, the shiver from a moment ago comes back. And this time it’s in much fuller force.

It radiates out to his whole body, and Dan’s more baffled than anything, but he’s pretty sure that it’s actually feeling nice. _Good_. Of all the times they’ve done this, it’s never been like this. Goosebumps prickle in places he didn’t even realize could get goosebumps, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s gripping the sheets so hard that his hands are trembling. A voice in his head distantly suggests telling Phil, to let him know what he’s doing to him. He opens his mouth but can’t get his voice to work.

Before he has a chance to get a hold of himself, Phil stops in place. For a split second Dan almost complains. But Phil’s pressed closely enough to Dan that he can feel the shaking in his thighs, and his hands scramble out across Dan’s back. He starts moving again, this time in tiny, erratic thrusts, and Dan has enough experience with him to know exactly what’s happening.

Phil wasn’t very vocal, but when he pulls out, he lets out a breath as if it’d been punched out of him. The sheer force of it normally would’ve made Dan laugh. But there’s something desperate burning under his skin, and he doesn’t have the capacity to think of anything else. Phil says something, pets a hand through Dan’s hair and turns away and scoots to the edge of the bed to clean up, but Dan doesn’t care.

There’s a familiar pressure seated low in his stomach, and it seems impossible—he’s still mostly soft, even. But Dan throbs with the loss of Phil inside him, and he doesn’t even think about it before he’s reaching down and touching himself. It’s only led to pain before, so he’s never truly attempted it, but this time it’s indescribable. He aches and it almost hurts and he can’t stand any more than a loose ring of his thumb and pointer finger jerking the head with aborted little strokes, but it’s so good he’s shaking with it.

“Phil,” he grunts out. “Come back.”

Phil turns around with an almost comically pleasant expression on his face, apparently oblivious to Dan’s efforts. “What—oh.” He nearly looks shocked. “Are you…?”

“Don’t talk. And don’t tease, I swear to fucking... just.” He rolls over onto his back and spreads his legs, taking his hand off himself for only a moment. “Get over here, and give me your fingers.”

Dan doesn’t even have the mental energy to spare to laugh at how Phil immediately obeys. He still looks a little confused, but he rubs at Dan’s hole with two fingers. He’s hesitant, and Dan realizes he should probably find a way to convey that this isn’t hurting him. 

“Hurry or I’ll do it myself,” Dan hisses, because apparently the logical side of his brain isn’t up for communicating with his mouth.

“That feels okay?” Phil asks, glancing down to where Dan’s playing with the head of his cock. His look of confusion morphed into something closer to curiosity at some point.

Before Dan has to formulate a response, Phil mercifully presses his fingers in. He finds that spot inside Dan almost too quickly, of course he does, and taps against it. He’s gentle. Tender, almost. It’s not quite what Dan had in mind, and it definitely shouldn’t be enough to make Dan’s back arch off the bed and his voice go that broken type of high, but it is. He can’t look away from Phil’s face. He tightens the ring of his fingers around his cock a little tighter, jerks a little faster, and he doesn’t even have time to answer Phil’s question before he’s coming.

He comes like it’s forced out of him. He jerks away from Phil’s fingers and folds in on himself like he’s trying to escape it, paying no mind to Phil’s surprised gasp. He lets go with his fingers and just palms at himself, and there’s a faint layer of pain to it now, but it makes it even better. He's frantic, like his body doesn't know what's happening, but it knows it wants more. He wishes he could grunt or swear or at least _something_ but he can’t get his voice to work. He ends up just silently trembling through one of the most odd and intense orgasms he's ever had.

When the last shudder leaves him, Dan lays there feeling more drained than he can remember feeling before, and a little like something happened that shouldn’t have. A delirious part of his brain wants to demand an explanation from someone. It also wants to go back in time and let his past self know he was missing out.

“Did you actually come?” Phil finally asks after what feels like an eternity, voice gone squeaky.

Dan doesn’t have the energy to open his eyes. “I guess.”

“Was it… good?”

“‘M not in a state for discussion,” Dan mumbles. His insides still feel like molten honey, and his heart won’t stop hammering.

He feels Phil’s fingers tracing something on his stomach. “There’s barely anything.”

“Phil,” Dan says somberly as his head clears. “Phil. Listen. I’m gonna die. It’s over. I jerked myself to death.”

“You’re not gonna die,” Phil reassures him earnestly. He reaches over to the side table for a tissue. “I mean. It did look sort of… unpleasant. Like you were enduring something. But you were also rocking down on my fingers like you couldn’t get enough? It was confusing and maybe a little hot.”

“I have no self-control, ‘s the problem. Past me never cares about future me. That bitch.”

Phil carefully wipes Dan off, politely ignoring his oversensitive cock. “You still haven’t said if it felt good or not. I can’t tell how much you’re joking.”

Dan's taken aback by the hint of guilt, and he opens one of his eyes. “I came my fucking brains out.”

“Oh,” Phil says, sounding pleasantly surprised. He smiles and somehow manages to look genuinely happy instead of smug like Dan probably would've been if things were reversed. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Dan says as Phil settles down in bed next to him. “I just feel like I’ll never be horny again. I’m spent, forever.”

“I’ll make sure to remind you of that when you start groping my ass in the shower tomorrow,” Phil says. He goes to nuzzle up to Dan’s side.

“Nope,” Dan grunts and uses his elbow to push Phil back. He feels like he’s missing a layer, like his nerve endings have multiplied and gone haywire, and even the brush of the sheets against his skin is making goosebumps erupt on the back of his neck. “Don’t get near me. Don’t touch me. Don’t even think about me for at least a month.”

“Hey!” Phil says, affronted. “You know I need to cuddle after. It’s not my fault you… you broke your dick, or something.”

“Isn’t it? You were the one fucking me like you were a man on a mission. That’s how it all started.”

“I _was_ on a mission! To come as fast as possible so I could stop bothering you. If it was doing something for you, that sounds like a you problem. I’m innocent.”

“No, no. I’m not letting you escape the blame for the shit you get up to like usual. You know I like it hard, you devious twat.”

“Okay, no comment,” Phil says, still looking at the space between Dan and him like a kicked puppy. “But let me remind you of the requests for more I seem to recall hearing multiple times.”

Dan doesn’t even remember that, but he doesn’t doubt it. Damn his traitorous body.

“Fine,” Dan sighs. “I’m responsible for ruining my own cock. Are you happy now?”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re a very strange person.”

“You’re supposed to follow that up with _but you’re my strange person_ or _I love your weird mind_ or something.”

“Meh.”

Dan wants to keep up the banter they have going, but he can’t stop the laughter that bubbles over. He can’t even pretend he’s not endeared. Phil breaks down the moment Dan’s face twists into a smile, so maybe he doesn’t need to.

“By the way. You think you could go for three?” Phil asks and lightly pokes Dan’s dick with the same distinct twirl of the wrist he uses when he boops Dan’s nose. 

Dan flinches and would absolutely kick Phil’s leg if he wasn’t incapable of controlling his body at the moment. “I’m pretty sure that’s physically impossible. And would actually break it.” 

“A risk we’re willing to take for the sake of scientific investigation.”

“You’d miss it too much,” Dan murmurs as he shuts his eyes, the strange wired burnout finally giving way to normal exhaustion.

A few minutes pass in silence before he feels Phil scoot closer and gingerly place an arm around his waist. He begrudgingly reaches down to pet across Phil’s hand. He’s not so cruel as to deny Phil his strange post-coital cuddling obsession.

“What if we let you cool off for an hour first?” Phil whispers after a minute.

“Go to sleep, Phil.”

He reckons he hasn’t heard the end of it, but Phil obliges for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ([Tumblr post here](http://www.symmetricdnp.tumblr.com/post/176888200459/))


End file.
